


Been Here Before

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get lost while trying to find a town with a new hunt.</p>
<p>Challenge: Dean/Sam, black coffee, maps, stumble, "Have we been here before?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the LJ comunity wincest_fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Have we been here before?”

“Sammy, I love ya, but if you ask me that one more time, I’m gonna put a hole between your eyes.”

They had been driving around lost now for, oh, about seven hours looking for this damn town. It was for a hunt, like always, and normally they would have killed the son of a bitch by now and grabbed some Mickey D’s and left town. Or not grabbed the food and been run out by the cops. But either way, they weren’t even at the fucking town yet, they destroyed half a dozen maps trying to find it, and Dean was starting to get pissed as hell about the entire situation.

Sam grinned over at him. “And ruin my pretty face?”

“Shit, you’re right… Okay, your arm then.” Dean laughed when Sam hit his shoulder.

“Come on,” Sam continued, stretching as he complained, “my everything hurts. Let’s go find a motel until tomorrow. We can figure it out then.”

Dean gave Sam his I-am-Dean-Winchester-and-I-never-give-up look, but shortly thereafter saw a Dunkin’ Donuts and shouted, “Saved!” He swirved the Impala around and quickly headed over.

“Dean! What are you doing?” Sam threw his right arm against the car door for balance, looked quickly around, spotted the place, and said, “Oh.”

Dean parked the Impala and climbed out of it, resting his arms on the hood and looking down inside at Sam. “Be right back, dude. Want anything?”

Sam glared. “Besides a bed?”

Dean waved Sam’s comment off and walked inside, muttering to himself along the way, “Coffee time. Black! Black coffee time. My only love, coffee…”

“Coffee for me too, with cream and sugar!” Sam called out after Dean, but he was already inside and didn’t hear. Ah, well.

Sam took the time alone to ponder the day’s events. So far, all they had managed to do was stumble all over themselves looking endlessly for this town. Why hadn’t they been able to find it? Sam started thinking about possible explanations. Could this be part of the monster’s, or ghost’s, or demon’s, or whatever’s power, not being able to be found? If so, they were completely screwed. Or maybe it was a spell. If that was the case, all Sam had to do was call up Bobby and do a little research, and they could break it. Then again, it could be the Trickster, in which case they’d have to find it and appeal to his kinder nature. Yeah, right. Sam snorted at the thought.

He sighed and leaned back in the seat. Maybe they should just give this one up? Why did they always have to be constantly hunting something? It was all go go go, all the time, and Sam just wanted a rest. But Dean was always up for another hunt, and so Sam had to suck it up or be left behind. And he’d be damned if Dean was going anywhere without him.

So, he stayed and hunted. It was the only thing he could do.

The driver’s side door opened and Dean hopped in the Impala, leaning over to hand Sam his coffee.

“Thanks. Hey, I thought you couldn’t hear me?”

Dean smirked, leaned closer and kissed him. “I can always hear you, moron.”

Sam blushed. “Dean, stop, we’re in public.”

“Who cares?” Dean waved at a passing elderly couple who were pointing avidly at them. “They don’t know we’re related.”

Groaning, Sam rolled his eyes. “Nice, Dean, real nice. You sure are a charmer, you know that?”

Dean barked a laugh, replied, “Yeah, I know,” and pulled out of the parking lot.

Another two hours later, their cups were empty, and they still didn’t know where they were.”

“Hey,” Sam asked, “Haven’t we been here before?”

Dean did not reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin_


End file.
